


第114.5章 放课后的辅导室(裏)

by steelgarden9999



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 基督山伯爵, 巖窟王, 愛德蒙
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgarden9999/pseuds/steelgarden9999





	第114.5章 放课后的辅导室(裏)

R指定18向，学园PARO。以下为薄本内容（咳）

CP：爱德蒙 × 澪

本篇剧情与主线无关，对题材与配对敏感者请慎入。

排雷注意：口味偏重咸，诱奸、悖德成份等要素含有。

＊＊＊

夜幕低垂，早已放课的校园陷入寂静，只剩其中一栋教学大楼上，还有一间教室亮着一盏灯。

幽暗的走廊，格外安静的气氛，衬托出那间独自亮着灯的教室里头的任何声响，都要来得清晰无比。

一阵阵娇喘与求饶声丝丝钻入耳内，让人不由得想窥视教室里头到底发生了什么事。

透过门的缝隙望去，一名白发竖着小马尾、穿着条纹西装的男人，正将娇小的女学生压在墙边，耳鬓厮磨低语呢喃。

「妳不正是因为跟男朋友吵架，所以才答应来课后辅导的吗？」

他强壮的双臂稳稳地压制着黑发少女纤细的双腕，缓缓提起膝盖，将她的双腿分开。隔着衣物的摩擦，发出窸窸窣窣的细声，还有她咬唇忍住的闷哼。

「他…才不是………我男朋友……………！老师……请别这样………」

惊愕又羞愤的澪无法挣脱，只能无助的扭着身体，那白色的水手服早已被扯得皱巴巴的，诱人的短裙也被掀了一半，这让箝制她的男人升起逗弄的兴致。

「哦？不是吗──原本，为师还想教妳关于取悦男人的课程呢。」

醇浓的磁性低嗓吹拂过她的耳际，引起阵阵的酥痒。由厚实的胸膛压往她身上，让娇小的身子去感受到那低沉而有力的震动，体会那呢喃中蕴含的浓情炽热。

「不需要！啊、唔嗯嗯嗯…！」

不讲道理的唇吻倏地缠绵，他将少女抗议的声响吞入唇齿之间，肆意地掠夺她口中的芬芳。勾着清澈的蜜水分开了双唇，爱德蒙戏谑的低语：「妳认为作为学生，能够拒绝学习的吗？」

接着男人将黑发少女翻身压在墙上，扯下自己脖颈上的领带，捆住她的双手押于背后。澪惊呼了一声，一方面害怕接下来的发展，一方面打算沈住气冷静观察对方的动作。

──不行，完全冷静不下来！

黑发少女在心中大喊不妙。在她毫无提防喝下刚才爱德蒙给自己的果汁，就觉得头脑发晕，肯定是里头被下了什么药。

现在的她，在男人抚遍每一处细腻，尝遍每一分娇颤，开始浑身发烫。觉得身体像是不受控制似的，她的雪额抵在墙上，薄汗不断的冒出来。澪现下甚至觉得被这样的爱抚，并不感到讨厌，还觉得挺舒服的。

她不明白自己的意志力还能继续做多少抵抗。

男人在澪的背后，伸手撩起她的制服上衣，拨开了黑发少女胸前的阻碍，时而粗暴时而温柔地揉捏弹出的椒乳。他厚实又粗糙的手掌摩娑着她稚嫩的玉肌，泛起了一片红晕。

黑发少女拼命忍住无法控制的娇吟，却还是从呼着炽热气息的小嘴中泄漏了哀求的嘤咛。

爱德蒙像是立即听懂她声调中所带的情绪，得寸进尺的将大掌游移到少女滑嫩的两腿内侧，嬉戏似的隔着薄薄一层衣物翻弄着。而她也感受到贴在自己臀部上似乎有个东西越来越硬，将她的裙子逐渐推起。

「老师…求你了…………呜！」

话只说到一半的黑发少女，被男人的指头惩戒似的拧揉，她腿间的花芯早已濡湿大片的底裤，饥渴的蜜液缓缓流了下来。

「哦，求我进去吗？真是性急的学生呢。」

爱德蒙坏心的扬起声调，游刃有余的将少女的白色丝质内裤拉至膝盖处，接着扶起她纤细的腰枝。被掀起的裙襬卷至腰上，那紧实的嫩臀与后庭一清二楚的映入眼帘。

「才不…不是…………」

理智简直要被蚕食殆尽，澪艰困地挤出几个字，仍然顽强的抵抗那抚遍她全身的舒适。要将人整个融化的快感如洪水猛兽般袭来，少女的娇躯无视本人的意志，发出强烈的渴求。

男人将她的腿分得更开一些，澪弯身靠在墙边，双手被束缚在身后。那徜流蜜水的花心，正一颤一缩的抖动，像是在邀请似的。他将早已磨蹭得炽热硬物放在她张开的腿间，戴上保险套，缓缓地抵至乐园的入口。

「求你了…老师………不要………放进来…………」

澪扭动着身子，但是那不大的幅度看上去反而像是欲拒还迎的勾引，刚进入的挺拔前端还能感受到她紧缩的慌乱与颤动。

「哦？真的吗？可是妳的身体…好像不是这样说的哦？」

他笑得轻快，那紧致的蜜穴仍然不可自拔的吸吮着才刚刚叩门的肉茎。似乎是先前的爱抚非常充分，男人徐缓地挺入，一点一滴的深入，一波波酥麻的快感在两人结合的柔软中漾开，完全无法停下。

黑发少女紧咬下唇，强忍着灼热的刺痛与男人所携来冲上脑门的爽感，她忍不住抽动娇躯，那幽深的花径包覆着停下的异物，发出了淫靡的滋滋声响。

男人开始狂乱的抽送起来，彷佛要将猎物吞吃入腹的野兽。

「──妳曾抱持过情欲吗？」

爱德蒙在她耳畔的低语像是一闪而过的电流，窜过她的全身。

「面对作为一个人格成立的他人，想触摸那肉体，有过如此愿望的经验吗？」

「将理性和知性强迫地置于己外，有过委身于如兽般的冲动而疯狂的经验吗？」

──是的，是了。现在就是。

「窥视己心…不要别开视线。」

男人身下的少女发出难以抑制的呻吟，随着抽动的节奏摆荡越来越快，乳波荡漾。她沉溺在深渊的快乐之中，无法自拔。

──正因那是谁也都抱持着的，没有人能逃避。

接着澪忽然失控地弓起身子痉挛不止，爱德蒙双臂一绕，将她下一刻就瘫软的身子给圈起。他将黑发少女翻正，让她近乎失神的绯红脸庞面向自己，架住她大张的两腿一抬，把整副娇躯悬在墙上按住，那尚未退去热意的昂扬再次狠狠贯穿澪。

猝不及防的进攻，让黑发少女顿时拔尖出无法克制的艳音。

「呵，舒服吗？很舒服对吧──尽管向我索求，那是妳独享的权力哦。」

男人醇厚的声音钻着她的意识，澪迷蒙的双瞳蒙上一层恍惚，酡红满布白皙的小脸蛋上，急促的呼吸释放炽热的气息。他故意停下动作，让兴奋的花蕊不断吸吮着越发越茁壮的肉茎，等待少女的反应。

「老师…为什么要做这种事…………还特地………下药…………我………」

她觉得脑子都快融化了，但还是想逼问出对方一个答案。

「哦？下药？看来妳是否误会了什么。」对方只是玩味一笑，那充满情欲的深红瞳眸流露出更为猖狂的笑意。「刚刚给妳的，是水果酿哦，仅仅4%的酒精含量。我可以对天发誓，可没使下药这种手段呢。」

恶魔的低喃吐实让黑发少女如遭雷击，她欲言又止的红润粉唇像是搁浅的金鱼似的开合，惊愕又难以置信的神色久久不能自己。

──也就是说，其实她潜意识是接受爱德蒙的。

然而，刚才身体上不由自主的迎合，也都是来自自我暗示，因为她误以为那是药物的效果……

「啊…呜………拔出来………快点……拔出来……呜呜……」

在这双重打击下，雨音澪抽动仍然被抬起、又以相当丢脸的M字开腿的姿势微微颤动，羞愤的神色让她的俏脸更为涨红。

「哦，这不是相当可爱的样子吗？」爱德蒙开始从她白皙的脖颈吻起，一路轻点到诱人的樱唇。下体的动作也没闲着，一边发出撞击大腿根部的声响，一边规律的抽插起来。

「啊、啊、啊、啊……！」

那滚烫的侵略异物在她体内无情的肆虐，烧却了她的理智。重复的节奏彷佛让澪进入了无限的梦之轮回，融化了她的心神。少女被欺负的神情让男人体内的兽性觉醒似的，无情撕咬身下的小绵羊。

乳白的浊液终于随着他的低吼全数释放在避孕套之中，当男人退开少女的体内时，晶莹蜜水与初血混合成粉红色，勾出浪荡的吊桥。

爱德蒙有些五味杂陈的多看了几眼，接着把她横抱至椅子上坐好，并且松开她被绑住的双手。将保险套丢入包好的黑色垃圾袋，他从讲桌中，拿出备用的纸巾开始细心的为她擦拭身体。

「既然妳和那男人没有关系──那么，就跟我在一起吧。」

男人淡淡地说道，半是命令半是试探。

「老师……我………………………」她终于从失去灵魂般的回神了，努力的从唇间挤出答案。「我还没毕业呢……………」黑发少女赶紧将衣服整理好，酡红的双颊一时片刻完全降不了温。

他释然的笑了。

看来今天失控的一步险棋，反而成为翻盘的胜机。

「我送妳回去吧，现在晚上了──」正当爱德蒙打算开车送她回去时，被立即澪抢话拒绝了。

「不！不用了！我自己回去！」现在羞耻到爆炸的黑发少女赶紧抓了书包就冲出教室。临时被告白又做了那种事情的澪，现在难以面对自己真正的心情。

在她逃出教室之际，丝毫没有察觉到门早已被拉开一条隙缝。


End file.
